Many organizations store information in an enterprise storage system that includes some components that utilize an open system architecture and other components that utilize a multiple virtual storage (MVS) system architecture. An organization having such a system must be able to move information between components of the two different architectures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,541 to Bartram at al., entitled “Adapter For Interfacing A SCSI Bus With An IBM System/360/370 I/O Interface Channel And Information System Including Same”, describes an adapter for interfacing two different architectures. The adapter is coupled to, and allows bi-directional communication between, a Small Computer Standard Interface (SCSI) bus and a System/360/370 I/O Interface Channel.
However, an enterprise storage system can include a data storage subsystem capable of interfacing with both an open system processor and an MVS processor. Such a data storage subsystem permits the open system processor to write and read data in an open system format, and it permits the MVS processor to write and read data in an MVS format.
A system that includes a data storage subsystem capable of interfacing with both an open system processor and an MVS processor would benefit from an arrangement where the MVS processor is enabled to read data that is stored in the data storage subsystem in the open system format. An organization could thereby apply MVS procedures to backup and restore the open system data, and thus consolidate the backup of open system data volumes into existing backup processes for MVS data volumes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system in which an MVS processor can read open system data from a data storage device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system in which the open system data is backed up through the MVS processor in accordance with an MVS backup procedure.